Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of satellite systems that include thrusters.
Description of the Related Art
Small satellites are usable for a variety of functions. One type of very small satellite is the U-class spacecraft or CubeSat satellite, which is a miniaturized satellite used for space research and other purposes. The CubeSat satellite has a volume of about 1 liter, in a cube about 10 cm to a side, with a mass of no more 1.33 kg. Typically CubeSat satellites make use of off-the-shelf electronics and other components, in order to hold down production costs.
CubeSat satellites are often launched along with other satellites of the same size or larger. The size of CubeSat satellites allows them to piggyback on flights with larger satellites, fitting into spaces that would otherwise go unused.
The small size of CubeSat satellites (and other small satellites and micro satellites), and the desire to keep costs low, often leads to simple configurations, that lack desirable functionality and flexibility in use.